


daisies.

by bhuwakul



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, They grow up together, idk how to tag, ok this is super fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhuwakul/pseuds/bhuwakul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mark picks daises for youngjae</p>
            </blockquote>





	daisies.

**Author's Note:**

> for daisy.

6.  
mark is six, getting the mail from the mailbox when he first saw a little boy crouched plucking daisies from the open field across his house. the sun is shining brightly on his hair and his knees have grass stains on them. mark had just moved to this area and there weren’t many houses around, some in the process of construction. mark turned to look back at his house he couldn’t believe they went from a small two-bedroom home to a house with stairs! and even a pool!! he whipped his head back to the boy as he heard him laugh, there was a butterfly circling him. mark smiled. “youngjae!” he heard someone call, it sounds exactly like the way his mum calls for mark to eat dinner. “we gotta go buddy, come on.” as mark thought about the spelling in his head ‘yongj’ ran to his parents smile still on his face, daisies still in his hand.

the next couple of weeks mark would see the family again sometimes with other people, but they weren’t important in his mind. his mum noticed mark kneeling against the sofa to peep through the curtains, “ā yien why don’t you say hello? i’m sure he doesn’t bite.”

“what if he doesn’t like me.”

his mum smiles in a way only mothers can. mark knows this because he’s tried to do it while making friends and it didn’t work. “everything will be okay, i promise.” she ruffles his hair and opens the door for him.

never in his six years has mark been this nervous. there are no cars passing by but he waits extra long before crossing. youngjae doesn’t seem to notice just yet, he’s digging something using a plastic shovel and that’s all that matters to him in that moment. mark’s a couple of steps away and he doesn’t know what to do. youngjae finally notices, stops digging and lets out a warm, “hello.” mark’s certain this is what swallowing your own tongue feels like, he really doesn’t know what to do. 

head faced down he gets an idea. mark kneels to the ground and pulls a daisy out of the ground and timidly holds it out to youngjae. “oh! thank you.” he takes the flower off him and puts it behind his ear. “i’m youngjae!” mark feels really proud of himself that he could ever make anyone smile like that.

“mark.”

“wanna play?” youngjae asks and mark immediately nods his head.

an hour or two later when mark’s mum comes to pick him because it’s getting late she sees the two running across the field laughing so loudly it makes their neighbour’s dog bark. she learns that mark has indeed made a new friend who’s going to be living right there!! after the house is built of course, but he’ll still be visiting every time his mum or dad come to check on the land with builders and real estate agents and investment bankers, mark doesn’t understand the last part but he’s speaking so confidently as if he can.

12.  
mark and youngjae are twelve when they’re walking home from their last day in primary school. the feeling is ‘bittersweet’ as mark would have quoted for the last time that day. now he’s just feeling sad, and little unsure. they’re both going to different high schools. “today was fun,” comes from youngjae.

“mm yeah.” mark agrees but he’s not listening. youngjae’s going to a performing arts school that he’ll have to start taking a train to everyday. mark went to watch youngjae’s audition, he played piano and sang and mark will never admit to youngjae that he teared up while watching. mark’s going to a school his parents want him to go, he was required to take a test to get in and when he did his parents were so proud they took him and youngjae out to the movies. 

“hey it’s okay, we still have the holidays before next year starts.” youngjae’s good at reading mark’s body language. they have been best friends for six years now and mark doesn’t want the trail to end there. “and we’re still neighbours! it’s not like our houses will get up and move.”

“that’s true. we’ll make it work.” they stop outside youngjae’s house because mark kneels to the ground to tie his shoelaces or something youngjae thinks. 

“what- oh.“ youngjae turns to see why mark isn’t coming inside and instead sees mark with a daisy in his hand holding it out to youngjae. he takes the flower with a thank you and places it behind his ear, “i’m youngjae!” mark’s laughter breaks the silence as they step inside.

15.  
specifically due to the sheer dedication they have for each other, mark and youngjae, make it through another three years. their sleepovers increase as much as their homework load. somewhere along the way at fifteen, mark realises something about himself. he could never relate to the infatuation his friends at school would possess over girls. the way jackson could so easily kiss a girl, the way bambam could smoothly get dates, he never understood. then one proclaimed day he realised he was gay. everything his two idiotic friends felt for girls, was how he felt about boys. he didn’t know what to do he was walking home from the bus stop after school sweating a great lot. after getting his phone’s passcode wrong four times (shaky hands), he dials youngjae. who needs to look through their contacts when you have a number memorised?

“hey man, what’s up? i’m still on the trai-“

“i think i’m gay.”

“what?”

fuck. mark didn’t even think about this, would youngjae care if he was gay, would he hate him? he knows youngjae wouldn’t but deep down a terrified part of him can’t help but think the one person he wishes would never, would. so he hangs up and runs home. 

after taking a shower an hour later and doing anything to forget what he did and why the fuck he did, his phone lights up.

CYJ – 5:53pm  
hey, u home?

CYJ – 5:55pm  
i know you are i can see your bedroom light

CYJ – 5:55pm  
shit really did you just turn your light off u loser

CYJ – 5:59pm  
look just come outside for 2 minutes then u can run back home

markrobat – 6:00pm  
ok 

mark makes his way outside viewing the sun setting. he hasn’t cried, he wants to it’ll make him feel better but he just can’t for some reason. “and he makes his way out after the fourth text, what a man.” youngjae chimes from across the street. “follow me.” they make their way to his backyard and jump the fence. no houses were built behind youngjae’s now that his parents own the land and it’s still the same as it was nine years ago. 

daisy-filled. 

youngjae makes his way, mark slowly behind him. youngjae stands next to a large, what looks to be like a pattern of daisies, and smiles, “come closer.” as mark walks nearer he can make out letters. there are daisies each plucked out and placed exactly to spell out:

ITS OK IF UR GAY

his eyes swell up before he notices and pulls youngjae into a hug. it’s tight and it’s messy. mark’s eyes give in he cries violently on youngjae’s shoulder. “i wanted to write more but do you know how long it takes to pick flowers and space them out, plus it was getting late so..” mark laughs but he doesn’t let go. “really, it’s okay. thank you for telling me. i’ll always have your back.” 

time passes and mark reluctantly lets go. he takes a look at the wet patch he made on youngjae’s shoulder while youngjae thinks his smile makes everything worth the effort and more. mark steps back to pick up one of flower’s that are in the I of IF and gives it to youngjae for him to it place behind his own ear. “let’s go inside, there’s food waiting for us.”

18\. 

three years later, mark’s eighteen and yep still gay. he feels extremely warm remembering that day three years ago when he came out to youngjae and what he did for him. it has meant the most. 

coming out to his friends was a lot funnier. jackson and bambam were ‘stoked’ for him and took him out to eat after. they had a lot of questions too, that mark didn’t even have the answer to but it was like this for a lot of things so he didn’t care. they also bought him his first ever condoms before he bought some for himself. mark laughed for them to reply, “nah bro we know you can’t get anyone preg but you still have to be safe,” “yeah like from stds and shit. we just care about you is that so wrong?” little does mark know they both confided to youngjae first to find out if getting mark condoms would be offensive.

the year is coming to an end, mark and youngjae both finished with their exams which were incredibly tense. there is no other way to put it. they were both stressed the fuck out and did as much as they could to relax the other, taking it when one of them lost their cool and acted irrationally, organising time for each other to study, making study-free breaks that turned into gaming all night and going out for food whenever and wherever. when the weight of the unholy that is school was lifted from his shoulders mark realised in two weeks his school had their prom coming up. the only thing mark cared about was how to ask who he wanted to ask, to go with him. 

he had always been fond of youngjae, he thought it was a natural love. they had grown up together, fought about anything and everything, laughed and cried. youngjae grew up beautifully. mark was and still is surprised every day by youngjae. it had all been simmering in mark, rising slowly at its own speed until one day of youngjae’s performance at his own school’s showcase. youngjae is so fucking talented mark is so thankful he went somewhere where he got to express that every day. the night youngjae sang his own composed song, white piano, white shirt, blue lighting, mark fell in love. everything in him bubbled and he was so fucking warm he loves youngjae so fucking much. 

mark didn’t know if youngjae even liked him like that. he had never said anything about a preference and mark didn’t want to force it out of him. however, that was exactly it. youngjae didn’t have a preference, he just liked people. 

mark had seen a fuck ton of prom-proposals that were all extravagant and special. he couldn’t really do anything in public, he thought. if he wants to ask youngjae – which he does – he doesn’t care who sees or who understands, only youngjae. it’s two am as he looks up to his wall at a picture of them both taken ages ago, hair short, teeth missing, sun bright, on a daisy ridden field and he knows what to do.

mark doesn’t end up getting to do what he wants to. that day after school, of course on that day, he was asked to help out with coaching their junior school basketball and he wasn’t really in a position where he could decline. even though he’ll get home before youngjae because mark’s just a bus ride away while youngjae takes the train, it’s only by five minutes so he improvises, plans to perform a minimised version of the original and seats himself on the porch of youngjae’s house. he’s so lost in thought mark doesn’t even notice that youngjae’s walking up to him. “hey man. why are you out here, have you been waiting long?”

“nah don’t worry. uh..can we talk?” youngjae would be the last person to miss mark’s nerves.

“aren’t we already?” he sits next to mark, “what’s up?”

“i’m about to ramble so just let it flow or whatever, what i need to say will come out eventually.” mark looks youngjae in the eye as he nods. “okay so, it’s been eleven years and four months since we kind of met, i know this because you moved here four months before i did and i uh.. just counted,” mark left out the part of memorising the date, but who needs to know that. “eleven years wow that’s a lot.. we have really watched each other grow up. our first sleepover was cool. how we put up those glow in the dark stickers, can’t believe you still have them. do you remember when we found out we were both going to different schools? that was shit. but hey look at us, still going. my favourite thing in the world including our dog is to watch you play. the piano that is. and sing. you have no fucking idea what it’s like to witness you doing that. you know that feeling when you’re just so proud, it’s overwhelming? that’s what it’s like to hear you play. you don’t know this but the first time i, felt that i guess, was when you were auditioning for your school. i don’t know it was so- just, that’s why i left. because i didn’t want you to think otherwise, i know you wouldn’t but anyway yeah i didn’t need to pee i just needed to calm the fuck down.” he takes a deep breath, he hasn’t looked at youngjae ever since he started and for what’s coming he doesn’t plan to. “when i told you i was gay, and you.. did that, remember? i really don’t know how to thank you properly for that and i’m sorry i’ll never be able to. i’m shit at that kind of stuff you know that, but nothing could amount to how i felt in that moment. whatever happens i want us to still have each other, on whatever terms. because we’re coming to the end of our school years and who knows what’ll happen to us? if we’re in the same city or even country? okay speaking of school.. ending. prom’s coming up. they say that it’s potentially the best night of a student’s life and, we’ll see about that but fuck. what i’m trying to say is you’re my best friend and i’m thankful for you and i’m sorry i don’t get to show that a whole lot and, i want you to come with me. to prom.”  
youngaje is baffled, he stands up to crouch down so mark’s forced to look at him and he can see his eyes tearing. “oh and this.” he hands youngjae a daisy, with the word P R O M ? spelt out with black ink on each petal. 

youngjae takes the daisy and places it behind his ear. “of course.”

the night of nights comes. and before youngjae and his family make it to mark’s house, he gets a text. names for each other still unchanged.

CYJ – 6:32pm  
come outside

markrobat – 6:32pm  
wtf

markrobat – 6:32pm  
you guys are supposed to come inside

markrobat – 6:32pm  
and be here in another half hour (28 mins)

CYJ – 6:33pm  
i know, but i wanna talk to u w out the rest around for a minute

CYJ – 6:33pm  
and i know you’ve been ready since 6 lmao and bring your present!!

markrobat – 6:34pm  
please.

markrobat – 6:34pm  
but ok

youngjae’s already standing by mark’s garage when he comes outside. “holy shit.” mark mutters under his breath.

“i heard that you know,” youngjae smirks.

“whatever. but you do look really.. good.” mark can’t help but stare, youngjae is so fucking beautiful.

“you too handsome.” youngjae winks and mark blushes, what’s new. “you first.” 

mark protests, “no, you. what if i don’t want to go first?” it only takes youngjae’s smile for mark to oblige. “okay, i got this the day after i asked you.. i know you’ve wanted this for a while and now i had a reason to get it for you.” he opens up the black box and holds youngjae’s hand to place the gold bracelet his wrist. there are musical notes embedded on the cartier that drew youngjae’s attention and want for it that day at the shops that mark had so luckily been there with him. youngjae can’t believe he got it for him. 

“woah, mark..” 

“it’s okay, i’m glad you like it. now your turn.” mark smiles a little triumphantly. 

youngjae clears his throat as he gets ready, “hm, we’re running on a bit of a theme here.” youngjae unwraps the tissue for mark to see a pair of earrings in the shape of a daisy.  
mark is, he’s touched to say the least. he’s taking out the earrings in his ears before he realises to put the ones youngjae got for him instead. he secures the right ear as youngjae does the same for the left. “i don’t know, i saw them and just thought of you so here they are i guess.” mark pulls him in a hug strikingly tight just like the one years ago. 

“you’re my best fucking friend you know that? and i.. i love you.” 

youngjae pulls back to look at mark, eyes glassy and lips quivering and all. youngjae leans in and kisses him. 

mark kisses back instantly after he realises what’s happening. his mind flips harder than he could ever physically and his hands reach to cup youngjae’s face. youngjae guides him to a wall by his waist as they’re left making out at 6:48pm. they’re new at this and they’re excited, they’re in love. mark really fucking likes the feel of youngjae’s lips.  
after a while, they pull back and youngjae speaks. “we’ll work this out after tonight, let’s just have fun. but i, i want to be with you. if you do as well that is.” 

mark tilts his head to kiss youngjae one more time, “so do i.”

youngjae’s smile is blooming and mark’s really proud that he made him smile like that. “let’s go inside so they can take millions of pictures and then we can finally leave and make out some more.” 

“okay, just wait.” mark jogs to the patch of grass on his front lawn searching for something. it’s dark and mark’s not exactly concentrating all that much, head spinning from just being able to kiss choi fucking youngjae. 

he walks back to youngjae and hands him a daisy. 

youngjae places the daisy behind his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i wrote this in one sitting, it's p late so if there's any mistakes please tell me  
> thank you for reading!! i hope you liked it


End file.
